


A Celebration to Remember

by 0_0AWritersFantasy0_0



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bars and Pubs, Drunk Thor (Marvel), Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Good Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Lemon, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0AWritersFantasy0_0/pseuds/0_0AWritersFantasy0_0
Summary: A night of celebration and jester is cut short for Loki as he leaves the tavern early, a scowl upon his face. However the festivities continue in a more intimate matter with the company of a young maiden.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki/Sif, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Sif (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor/Original Character(s) (Marvel), Loki/Volstagg, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	A Celebration to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> If you could not tell by the title of the book, this is a smut/lemon! There will be sexual themes in this story!
> 
> Also, if you wish to change the name and pronouns, go ahead.
> 
> Other than that,  
> Enjoy! (P.s. This is quite long, around 5900 words)

The tavern was full of boisterous chatter and laughter, emanating from Prince Thor and his companions. A glorious battle had just commenced and Asgard's mightiest warriors had returned victorious, telling their stories to the patrons of the bar. 

Loki sat upon his stool seated on the same table as his older brother, the warriors three and Lady Sif.

Many maidens stood huddled around the table, their bosoms heaving as they gasped whenever Thor's erratic tale took a dramatic turn. 

"The creature came charging towards me, teeth bared, eyes narrowed, ready to maul me. However, as it pounced off the ground, I swung my hammer back with a mighty growl and smashed it's skull open upon the bloody floor!"  
Thor recalled, jestering with his hands a swinging motion, mead spilling from his tankard. The maidens gazed up at Thor, adoration clear upon their faces. Loki rolled his eyes taking a draught of the golden liquid swirling in his tankard. 

"Oh my. And what happened to the other creatures, your highness?"  
One petite woman questioned, eagerly awaiting Thor's response. The Prince smiled and proceeded to answer. 

"A great number of them were slain, the remaining, however, retreated leaving their wounded behind to die. I believe they became outnumbered as we continued to ascend upon them." Thor seemed slightly crestfallen that he could not destroy every one of the beasts. A hand rested upon Thor's shoulder, thumping him gently in a comforting manner. 

"We may not have gotten rid of them all, but we took many down to weaken their army. They would be foolish to attack us again."  
Volstagg reassured, smiling around the table trying to cheer his friend up. Thor nodded, clapping Volstagg on his back in gratitude. 

"I believe you mean that they would be foolish to attack Thor again. If I remember correctly, Volstagg, you were running around flailing your fists as a horde came barrelling after you!" Fandral jested, laughing aloud with his fellow warriors. Volstagg gauffed, face flushing shaking his head and beginning to contradict his friend's accusation. Loki scoffed at Volstagg's unsuccessful attempt at explaining himself, hiding behind his tankard once again for another long draught. His scoff did not go unnoticed, however, and Volstagg rounded upon him, eager to direct everyone's attention elsewhere and distract them from his embarrassment.

"You are one to talk, Loki. I do not recall seeing you during the battle. Where were you while the beasts swarmed us? Hiding, perhaps?"  
Volstagg finished, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

All eyes fell upon the younger prince. Loki lowered his tankard from his lips and placed it upon the table with a gentle thud. Loki cleared his throat and raised his head. 

"I was scouring the scene from a height, trying to find an advantage. Unlike you, Volstagg, I believe observing one's opponent from a distance is a great benefit to victory. Charging into a fight with little information of the opposing side is a rather foolish decision one could make. So I do not appreciate you accusing me of cowardice."  
He replied coolly, a scowl appeared across his face as he defended himself. 

Volstagg recoiled at Loki's glare and began fidgeting uncomfortably in his chair, speechless. The table fell into an awkward silence. Thor decided to ease the tension slowly suffocating them.

"Come now, Loki, I am sure Volstagg was jesting. No need to get upset, brother. Everyone fought well today, no matter what part they played."  
Thor announced, looking upon the table. Loki glared at Thor's hand but stayed quiet. "Why don't we toast to our victory." 

Mumbling in agreement, the warriors and their friends raised their drinks into the air, ready to make a toast. Loki raised his tankard, albeit in a more hesitant manner.

"To my fellow warriors and friends who fought bravely in battle all the way to victory, and to those who we lost, Asgard will remember us as its heroes, as the fiercest and most noble protectors of the nine realms. Asgard will forever be our home and we will defend it from any harm for years to come. So, let us toast to the fallen, the victors and to Asgard."  
Thor proclaimed.

"To Asgard!"  
The table exclaimed, drinking a fair amount of mead in honour of their home. 

Chatter began to grow once again amongst the group, however, Loki, tired of conversing, decided to excuse himself from the table.

Swiftly passing the many occupants of the bar, Loki reached the door and yanked it open. The cold night air was a nice greeting compared to the stuffy shack. The wind brushed hast him sending his hair and cloak astray.

The laughter died down as he closed the door behind him, muffled by the wood. He leaned against the wall, arms folded, breathing in the cool air and glancing up at the starry night sky. Relief washed over him, glad to be away from everyone. Away from his annoying brother.

Loki heard the door open again along with light footfalls but continued to keep his gaze upon the sky. However, he did not ignore the person for long as they had, unfortunately, bumped into him. Frowning, he snapped his head to yell at the culprit but stopped. A young woman stood before him, her shawl wrapped tightly against her body. They observed each other for a moment before the lady finally spoke.

"I apologise for my mistake, your highness. Please forgive my rudeness." The lady begged, bowing low as a means of respect. Hair shrouded her face, shielding her pink cheeks, glowing from embarrassment. Loki studied her for a moment taking in her form. He glared at her, irked at her clumsiness.

"Careful where you are walking next time. And you can stop bowing now."  
Loki spat, rolling his eyes. The lady drew level once again. Her face blushed crimson.

"I am truly sorry, your highness. I hope I did not cause you any harm."  
The faint glow emitting from the tavern's window enhanced the concern on the woman's face. She scratched her nails along the back of her other hand, her whole form seemed rigid and tense as she gazed at the prince uneasy. 

He examined her for a moment, taking in her anxiety. A sharp sigh left his throat. Loki wished to be alone right now but people kept bothering him. He huffed, wishing she would disappear.

"Do not fret, no harm has been done," he gritted through clenched teeth. The lady's features relaxed as he reassured her but her small smile slipped from her lips as he continued, "so you can be on your way now." 

Making eye contact, the lady quickly glanced away, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. She bit her lip, quickly nodded her head, sorry for bothering the prince, and began to move her legs but stopped abruptly when a loud round of laughter vibrated throughout the tavern, ringing in Loki and the lady's ears. Both Asgardians glanced through the window between them and caught sight of the sound. Thor and Volstagg were merrily singing at the top of their lungs, their arms thrown over one another, both clearly intoxicated. The many women that swarmed the table were joining in with their atrocious singing, hurting the prince's ears.

The lady curiously watched the display inside the tavern before hearing a deep growl beside her. She glanced to her side and noticed the prince next to her frowning deeply, clearly irked. His whole body was tense and his eyes were so narrowed it was hawk-like. Raising an eyebrow, she followed his gaze back to the blond prince in the bar, questioning why Loki was so agitated. His brother seemed to be the one that the prince was most focused on. Every time Thor laughed and joked with his friends, Loki would furrow his brows deeper until they seemed to fuse with his eyes. 

So, was his agitation because of Thor?

Was he envious of his brother, seeing him have fun and enjoying the company of his friends? 

Was he angry at his brother for always seeming to be in the spot light while he was always alone?

Always second best?

If so, she could understand his frustration wholeheartedly.

Her curiosity was getting to her the longer she thought about it, and before she knew it she couldn't stop the words from slipping past her lips.

"Are you alright, your highness? What troubles you so?"  
Concern showed on her features as she studied him.

He turned his hawk-like stare upon the girl, glaring right into her eyes. She gulped at the intense look upon his face but continued to hold his gaze, hoping he would tell her, hoping to help him. He sneered at her, obviously offended she asked such a personal question.

"It is none of your concern if I am alright or not! Do not treat me as your equal! I am above you and I do not need pity from a dim-witted peasant such as yourself!" He shouted, his tone hardening as he spoke to her. "You should leave, you are irritating me greatly!"  
He commanded, becoming even more agitated as his head whipped back to the window as more bellows vibrated from his idiot brother.

The maiden was shocked at his words, furrowing her eyebrows and scolding herself for asking such questions. Her body was telling her to fulfil his demand and leave but her brain was saying the opposite. She couldn't leave now, not while he was distressed. She was determined to figure out if she was right, that he was envious of his brother and maybe, if so, help him forget his frustration, even for a few moments. Deciding to follow her head, she firmly stood her ground, pursed her lips and began to speak again, much to the annoyance of the prince.

"I understand that you do not wish to speak about what troubles you, it was very rude of me to ask such questions", he glared down at her, huffing out a sigh, "however, I may be wrong and I mean no disrespect, but...you seem...lonely." 

Silence passed between the two for a few moments. His scowl seemed to soften slightly as he stared at the girl before him. His eyes roamed her face looking for...well, he was not sure what he was expecting to find. This was the first time anyone had paid attention to him without his brother around, let alone his feelings. Most people would simply walk away once he demanded them to, his intimidating manner was already enough to scare them, but she did not seem to budge. He was surprised at the concerned expression on her face as she was genuinely taking an interest in his emotions. 

How curious.

"And what makes you come to that conclusion?"  
He inquired. Although keeping his hard expression he was genuinely intrigued by her statement, now gaining his full attention.

The lady seemed slightly surprised that the prince did not seem to push her away but quickly brushed it by as she tried to explain herself. 

"Well, the way you were glancing at your brother just now....it seems familiar to me." Loki raised an eyebrow at her, re-evaluating her entirely in his mind. She is quite observant. Maybe she is not so dim-witted after all. "Of course, I could be wrong but, well, I have an elder sister who is highly respected among my family and peers. I usually get the same look upon my face whenever someone praises her. As much as I admire her, I feel as if I could never live up to her accomplishments; as if I will always be second best compared to her and no one will see me for me. And knowing full well how it feels, no one should experience the same feelings, not even you."  
She finished, pulling her lips into a tight line.

The prince glanced at her, mouth slightly agape. This peasant in front of him, no, this woman, she could read his emotions like an open book. And despite his aggression and dislike towards her, she did not turn away and ignore him. She stayed and wanted to help him, even just for a moment, to make his night that much more bearable. And as much as he did not wish to admit it, he was thankful that she had stayed and spoken to him; thankful that someone finally understood him. Finally acknowledge him.

A small sigh left her lips as the prince continued to stare at her. Feeling awkward, she began to excuse herself.

"I'm sorry, I've wasted your time with my foolish ramblings. Please excuse me."  
She rushed out, keeping her head low as she brushed passed him only stopping when a hand clasped around her upper arm. 

Gasping, she looked back at the prince, his hair hanging low over his face, unable to look back at her. Not sure if he was doing the right thing, he hesitated for a second before pushing passed his doubts and spoke.

"Stay....please."

The night air grew colder as a gust of wind blew past, her hair and Loki's cloak swaying in the breeze. She blinked, not expecting him to reach out to her. He released his hold upon her and let his arm rest back at his side. He focused his eyes back on her finding a small smile form on her face. She gave a firm nod and her smile seemed to warm his heart. Feeling slightly awkward for being silent for too long, he cleared his throat, all agitation dispersed and spoke once more.

"Forgive me, but I do not believe I ever caught your name."  
The lines on his face soften as he awaited her answer.

"Erika, your highness."  
She announced, feeling more confident now that his manner was more relaxed.

He chuckled, "Erika, a befitting name for a lovely maiden such as yourself." He reached out, gently lifting her hand and lowering himself down to place a kiss on the back of her palm. 

Erika glanced down at him a faint pink dusting her cheeks and refused to meet his eyes as her face flushed. 

"You are too kind, your highness."  
Her words were short, unable to give more.

Loki noticed her adverted gaze and slowly inched his fingers towards her chin, lightly tugging her head in his direction. Erika's eyes widened at the contact and her face darkened considerably, her lips falling open. He smirk at the obvious flush.

"You do not need to use formalities, for you, just Loki is fine."  
He breathed out. Erika did not speak but nodded her head motioning that she understood. 

Loki smiled down at her, now fully taking in her appearance that he had previously overlooked. She was quite pleasant to the eye, delectable even. Her features were just as beautiful as her nature. Every scrutinising thought he had about her disappeared from his mind, now clouded with an indescribable lust for her instead. Rather than spending his night miserable and alone, he would rather spend his night with the lovely lady in front of him talking with her, pleasuring her; if she so wishes. 

Continuing to gaze at her, his thumb subconsciously stroked her bottom lip, sending goosebumps down the maiden's body. Erika slightly trembled as his eyes pierced every inch of her. The breath that she had been holding in forced it's way past her lips, fanning Loki's hand. 

Opening his mouth, he licked his lips before speaking.  
"Not to be brash, but, I find myself in need of company tonight. If you so wish, shall we leave this stuffy tavern and head to somewhere more....private?", his silky voice purred. 

Her eyes widened at his request, not expecting him to say that. She gulped and steadily brought her eyes up to meet his. If her face was not already hot before, it was on fire now.

He smirked down at her, hoping she would agree to his proposal. 

"I....," her voice was shaking, struggling to speak, "...if you so wish, then...of course...your highn-..Loki."  
She gulped again, a nervous laugh slipping out. Loki grinned as she accepted him.

Wasting no time, Loki took hold of Erika's hand and began dragging he towards the road leading to Valaskjalf. Erika raised her eyebrow, stopping as Loki continued walking. Noticing Erika had stopped moving, Loki turned back to look at her confused.

Had she changed her mind?

"What is it?"  
He questioned, hoping she hadn't had second doubts. 

"Well, I...it feels improper to bring me to the Palace. I feel as if I would be intruding."  
She confessed. 

Loki looked at her, scoffing at her answer.  
"You have nothing to worry about. You are my guest and, therefore, you will be treated as one."  
He reassured her, hoping his words eased her worries. 

Erika was still unsure but nodded her head and pushed down her anxiety. Loki retook her hand in his and they both walked along the cobblestoned road to the Palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon the stone floor turned to a polished, marble one, Erika's reflection looking back at her. It was quiet as they walked the halls, heading to Loki's quarters. A few guards were scattered here and there throughout the building, many of them keeping their eyes down as she and Loki walked by. It was questionable if they were keeping their eyes downcast out of respect for the prince or out of resentment.

Two towering, golden doors stood at the end of the final hallway, sparkling in the flicking light emitting from two torches lining the entrance. 

Erika looked up at the prince for a final confirmation that this was okay, that he was sure he wanted to do this. And looking down at her, Loki answered her question with a soft smile and guided her to the doors.

The room was, to say, massive. The walls were gold just like the rest of the Palace, intricate designs spiralling up to the ceiling. The windows reached high up, spaced out along the furthest wall: two on each side and meeting in the middle to another set of doors hiding a marble balcony. A king-sized bed rested against the wall to the left, a set of stairs leading up and circling it. The sheets were pressed and untouched, a deep green in colour. Erika blushed thinking of the inappropriate things they could do on that bed. They would do on that bed.

A fire sprang to life, throwing Erika out of her fantasy and catching her attention instead. 

Erika turned to the fireplace, heading towards it to gather some warmth. Her hand rested against a Chaise lounge sat just in front of the fire, big enough for two people to sit on. On either side of the mantle sat mahogany bookcases, stacked to the brim with new and worn books and papers. Erika maneuvered herself from the chaise to the books, hovering her hands along a few and reading the titles. Loki walked up to her, watching as she scanned the shelves. 

"Have you read all of these?"  
Erika noted, so many of the books looked to have been read at least 10 times. 

Loki chucked looking at the books in question.  
"Yes I have. Many of these books are from the Royal library, ones I have taken a liking to. I tend reread them before I notice that I've read them before."  
Erika raised her head and smiled at him, he seemed to enjoy books very much. "Do you read?"  
He conveyed.

"Yes, but it seems I have not read much compared to you."  
She jestered, finishing studying the books and leaning up again. The prince chuckled once more, sighing contently at the small laugh that escaped Erika's lips. She gave one last giggle before looking up at the prince noticing his eyes were already set on her, a smile lacing his lips. A strand of hair fell past her ear, slightly covering her eye and before she could reach to tuck it back, Loki had already grasped it placing it back behind her ear. 

Both Asgardians kept eye contact: Loki moving his hand from the strand of hair to her cheek, rubbing small circles with the pad of his thumb. His free hand clasped around Erika's waist, her body tensing as he brought her closer to his own body. Dipping her, he cupped her cheek before whispering, "As much as books entertain me, there is something else I wish to delve into tonight." 

A shiver ran up Erika's spine, her cheeks burning as Loki closed the gap between them and connected his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she was drawn in by his intoxicating warmth, following the movement of his kiss, a chorus of butterflies swarming her belly. The tenderness lasted for a mere moment before it became more passionate, more intense. The heat of the fire fuelled the searing lust pulling at their senses, increasing the desire pooling between their legs. His hands reached for her shawl, peeling it away from her body and tossing it to the ground; his own cloak following soon after. His grip on her had tightened, the tips of his fingers moving along to her waist once more, digging into the skin. Erika could hear the blood rushing through her veins; her heart in overdrive as it hammered against her chest. Every second or so seemed to be enough time for them to part and catch their breaths, before resuming their kiss once more. Erika fisted the fabric of Loki's tunic, her hold fleeting slightly as the material slipped through her sweaty hands. She pulled her lips away from his, gulping for air as she rested her head against his chest, feeling the thudding of his heart against her forehead. 

"...Loki~...."  
She puffed out.

Loki trailed his hand to meet Erika's chin, tilting her head up to come face to face with him. He chuckled at the prominent blush tinting her cheeks and ears along with the slight redness of her lips. Erika let out a shuddering breath; Loki's chuckle reverberating within her mind. He reached his hand out, enclosing his fingers around the back of Erika's hand and began to guide her towards the other side of the room. 

Even as they trudged further away from the fire, the heat still seemed to consume their bodies; igniting them at every step. In a mere matter of moments, they had reached the foot of the bed, their hands still clasped together. Loki shuffled his way to the end of the bed and plopped down onto the mattress, tugging Erika along with him onto his lap, her thighs straddling his hips.  
As she moved about, a sharp breath caught in her throat as she felt Loki's erection hardening against her inner thigh. A deep, electric jolt shot down to her cunt, beginning to pulsate in wanton. Loki twitched at each movement Erika made, a grunt leaving his lips at every little touch. His hands reached out to grasp Erika's wrist and place them behind his neck, keeping her in place. Loki's lips latched onto her neck, kissing and sucking her skin. Her head tilted back, giving more space for Loki to leave his mark.

"Grind your hips."  
Loki muttered against her neck, his voice slightly muffled.

Erika's heart sped up as she found herself following Loki's command, her hips shifting against his crotch, digging into his erection. Both let out a deep groan as their groins slapped together, his cock swiping over her clothed slit, setting her core alight. She continued to buck her hips, ecstasy driving her insane. Loki kept his gaze on her, biting down onto her shoulder, licking and sucking at the redness building up around his mark.  
Erika gasped, gripping his shoulders as Loki lapped at the tender flesh, satisfied with his work every time he heard her moan and gasp. Her head rolled back, saliva starting to drip onto her chin. A sheen of sweat covered her face as her cunt pulsed intensely, the spring in her belly starting to uncoil. Loki pulled his lips away from her body, too distracted by her hips repeatedly hitting his cock to focus anymore.  
His lips parted, an array of moans filling the air. Their bodies trembled as they got closer to the edge after every thrust, but Erika groaned in longing as Loki held her hips down stopping any orgasm that was desperate for release. 

"L-loki..why...did...you.."  
Her voice was airy, breathless. 

"You look ravishing like this~", he whispered against her lips, "However, I want to see more before you reach your limit~".  
As their lips connected, his hands travelled to the back of Erika's body, grasping the fabric of her dress, slowly gliding it pass her upper body. The dress slid to the floor, leaving Erika in only her smock which he wasted no time in removing either. The air on her bare skin left the hairs on the nape of her neck to stand on end and goosebumps to travel up her body. Loki tore his tunic off his body along with his undershirt leaving him bare chested in front of her. Looking into her eyes, he smirked as his hands wrapped around Erika's waist before he fell back against the covers, bouncing from the impact with Erika sprawled out on top of him. He laughed at her startled expression, watching as a deep blush glowed on her cheeks. She gave a small chortle as she pushed her body up in a seated position, her hands atop his chest and bottom skimming his crotch. 

She noticed his eyes roaming her bare body, lingering on her bosom for awhile longer. His hands snaked up her abdomen, grazing her skin ever so slightly until his thumbs swiped over her nipples, hardening them further. Her body slumped into his touch placing her hand over his as he palmed her breast, kneading the mound between his fingers. Loki reached up placing his mouth against her perked bud and flicked his tongue.

"Ah-ahh~...mmmm~..."  
Her mouth hung open, moans spilling out one after another as Loki sucked on her nipple. Another loud gasp strangled from her throat as a finger poked against her vee, sliding pass her folds to her clit. Small, tantalising circles traced the small bundle of nerves, melting her insides and sending bolts of electricity through her body. Loki steadied her hips as she shook about in pleasure, adding another finger and increasing the pace of his strokes faster.  
Erika's lips trembled, unable to say a coherent word as he kept increasing his pace, feeling the slickness of her arousal covering her cunt. Loki hummed against her bosom, his voice vibrating throughout her chest. 

"Ah-Ahh!..fuc-fuckkkk...Loki~..."  
That tight coil inside her belly pulled even tighter, a second away from snapping. He slapped her cunt, right against her clit, his palm now rubbing the nub even faster.

"Such lewd words spilling out of that pretty mouth of yours? My, my, such a naughty girl~..."

Erika gripped his bicep, digging her nails into the skin as a wave of pleasure rippled through her, her cunt throbbing as she came onto his hand. She screamed his name, a few curses slipping pass aswell. Loki continued to rub her through her orgasm, coating his hand in her juices. The pressure on his arm let up as Erika slumped from her high, her hand now resting against the covers as she held herself up.  
The buzz of her release was still cooling down as she felt her body move again: being pushed to lay on her back.  
The fabric was cool underneath her sweaty back, the material sticking to her skin as she layed there. She watched Loki with hooded eyes as he pushed his hair back away from his face, bending down over her and connecting his lips to her hot body.

Loki trailed his tongue along her sticky skin, kissing her neck, collarbone and reaching her breast once more. The same hand that was once glued to her clit parted her folds before slowly inserting a digit past her hole. Erika fisted the sheets, pulling and tugging at them as his finger moved inside her. Loki's free hand travelled to her lips, swiping the pad of his thumb along her lower lip and placing it against her tongue. She made eye contact with him as her lips closed around his thumb, sucking along the digit and humming. He smirked, hearing her moan again when he added a second finger into her hole. His fingers slid in and out easily using a scissoring motion as he widened her cunt for him.  
Loki removed his thumb, replacing it with his fingers instead and Erika took them in her mouth trying her best to suckle on them. 

After a few moments of stretching her, Loki took away both his hands and pulled back to remove his trousers, his cock springing free from it's confinement. Erika shivered as he neared her, grasping the shaft and inching the tip against her folds, coating his cock in her wetness. 

"Are you ready, my dear? I assure you, I will take good care of this little cunt of yours. I will make you feel pleasure like none you have felt before~..."  
He purred, his voice deep and primal. 

"You've already made me cum once...mmmm~...I do not doubt you, my prince."  
She rasped, shakily gripping her hair as she felt him press against her hole.  
Loki guided his cock past her slit, tightly pushing in the tip. He let out a shudder slowly sinking in deeper as she clamped around him. Erika let out strained moans as he pushed in, the sting hurting the further he went.  
Loki yanked at the sheets, his arms shaking as he held himself in pace. Erika reached out a hand and squeezed his shoulder, pleading for him to stop for a moment. He stilled his movements until she signalled him to move, continuing to go deeper into her. 

They grunted once Loki sunk all the way in, keeping still for a second as they adjusted to the feeling. Loki could feel her cunt pulsating against his shaft and Erika could feel the same with him. Loki looked at her, catching her gaze and she nodded ready to move. Her cunt twitched profusely as Loki slowly pulled out only to push back in a second later, eliciting a string of curse words and saliva to pass Erika's mouth. Loki moved once again and started a steady rhythm with his thrusts, watching as Erika arched her back with each thrust. 

"Fuck...Erika...Ah-ahh~..."  
His hair fell pass his shoulders, trickling down his face and sticking to the sheen of sweat coating his skin.  
Erika threw her arm over her forehead, closing her eyes and drowning in the fullness of his cock inside her cunt. Wet, slapping noises filled their ears, their arosuals dripping against their thighs. Each pump plunged deeper inside her, catching a certain spot that left her gasping and spluttering beneath him. His pace quickened, repeatedly hitting that spot further.

Both their bodies burned immensely, the heat excruciating as they rose closer to their releases. Loki slipped his hands under Erika's bottom and lifted her up much to her surprise. Her body sank further onto Loki's cock adding more friction to her already swollen cunt. Her nails pierced the skin on Loki's back as he bounced her up and down, watching her bosom jiggle.  
Her head lolled back as her body withered and choked on his cock, ready to explode any second.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...fuckkk~..."  
Loki's cock twitched profusely against her, about to burst. One more thrust and Loki pulled out, rubbing his cock before shooting ropes of cum between their bodies. He regained himself and placed his hand inbetween Erika's legs, rubbing her clit to help her finish.

"Ahh-ahh! Fuckkk~...Loki~..."  
Her clit trembled as she came, her cunt dripping with her arousal and pooling onto Loki's hand and the sheets below. Loki smothered Erika's lips with his, swallowing the leftover moans within her throat. Erika parted from him to gain her laboured breaths. Loki gave an airy chuckle, falling back onto the bed with a exhausted sigh. Erika watched him place his arms behind his head and settle against his pillows, his eyes closed. Silence passed for a fleeting moment before Loki spoke.

"Are you going to continue staring at me or join me?"  
His question embarassed her, her cheeks red as he opened one eye and laughed at her expression. She crawled her way to the spot beside him and layed down next to him, although not too close. He turned to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her in flush against his bare body. She looked up at him catching his gaze before they connected for a chaste kiss. 

BOOM!

"Brother! Did you think you could sneak off-"  
The doors had crashed open, banging against the walls, a drunk Thor waddling in. Erika's faced glowed crimson as she tried her best to shield herself, Loki leaning over to best hide her body with his own. 

"THOR! EVEN IF YOU ARE INTOXICATED, AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO KNOCK UPON MY DOOR!" Loki glowered at his brother, clearly irked that they had been interrupted. 

"AH! I see, you were getting your wick wet, brother! A good reason for your absence at the pub. You missed quite a humorous displ-"

"LEAVE, BROTHER! NOW!"  
A green glow enveloped Thor's body, sending him flying through the doors and back outside the room away from the two. The doors closed loudly afterwards, the green glow surrounding the door fading completely. Loki huffed out a long, irritated breath, angry at Thor's audience. He turned back to Erika and lowered his eyes in shame.  
"I am truly sorry-" 

A burst of laughter rung out from her mouth, her body shaking as more uncontrollable chuckles fell past her lips. Loki stared at her, confused she was not distressed that his brother had come marching in, uninvited.

"What is so humorous?"  
Loki questioned, curious of her joyous laughter.

"The manner in which...Prince Thor left the room...was truly a hilarious sight..."  
Erika gasped out between giggles, replaying the image in her head once again. 

Loki raised an eyebrow but joined in on the laughter, glad she was not offended because of the intrusion. Untangling the covers from beneath him, Loki pulled it around Erika's body covering up her exposed skin.

"Keep that on just incase he decides to pay us another unwanted visit."  
Loki jested, rolling his eyes at his brother's disrespect. Erika chuckled and wrapped the covers closer to her body, snuggling back against the pillows and laying down once again. Loki fell back against the bed pulling Erika next to him. 

Though this was not how Loki imagined to celebrate his victory, he was glad the night had turned out like this instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like the top of the page was ages ago, doesn't it! 
> 
> If you have any thoughts on this let me know, I would love to have feedback to improve my future stories!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
